


Role Play partner Wanted!

by impenguin2



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impenguin2/pseuds/impenguin2
Summary: Looking to roleplay with someone!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My name is Penguin! I'm looking for someone who would like to rp with me!  
Discord is the best!  
Penguin#7064 ping me over on Discord (Let me know you are from here. Got this posted in a few places)

What I'm Looking For:  
~One or more paragraphs (preferably more), 5+ sentences each.  
~ Creativity & willingness to cooperate (in other words, not an endless stream of "I don't mind"s and "You decide"s).  
~ Patience. (Meaning I may not always replay right away.)  
~ A Witcher role play

What I Can Do:  
~MxM, FxF, FxM (Anything really)  
~All maturity levels. There are very little things that make me uncomfortable, but please tell me if there's anything you won't do so that I don't slip up and make you leave.  
~Moderate-build romance. I will not do immediate romance, that just defeats the purpose of romance altogether, but speedy flirting, romantic interest, etc. are fine.  
~ Talk OOC. I love talking to my partners, whether it's about the roleplay or not  
~ Play some canon (Would prefer to play as an oc)  
~ I don't mind if you rp as canon or oc! 

What I Can't Do:  
~Pedophilia, bestiality, necrophilia, etc. These are the only things I'm truly uncomfortable with.  
~Reply every second of the day.


	2. Looking again

Hello all! My name is Penguin! I'm looking for someone who would like to rp with me! Badly looking for a Witcher rp (Based from the games would be preferred)

Discord is where i'll be rping.  
Penguin#7064 ping me over on Discord or post here

What I'm Looking For:  
~One or more paragraphs (preferably more), 5+ sentences each.  
~ Creativity & willingness to cooperate (in other words, not an endless stream of "I don't mind"s and "You decide"s).  
~ Patience. (Meaning I may not always replay right away.)

What I Can Do:

~MxM, FxF, FxM (Anything really)  
~All maturity levels. There are very little things that make me uncomfortable, but please tell me if there's anything you won't do so that I don't slip up and make you leave.  
~Moderate-build romance. I will not do immediate romance, that just defeats the purpose of romance altogether, but speedy flirting, romantic interest, etc. are fine.  
~ Talk OOC. I love talking to my partners, whether it's about the roleplay or not  
\- Use both Canon people and OCs (I like doing a mix of both)

What I Can't Do:  
~Pedophilia, bestiality, necrophilia, etc. These are the only things I'm truly uncomfortable with.  
~Reply every second of the day.


End file.
